L'Homme au Masque de Fer
by Mana2702
Summary: Philippe découvre enfin la vérité sur ce drôle de prisonnier au masque de fer. Les deux frères vont devoir faire face à une réalité difficile à croire.


_**Je fais ce texte suite au défi 2 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions : Votre personnage se retrouve dans une prison ! En tant que visiteur, prisonnier ou gardien à vous de choisir... Dans votre texte vous devrez également placer les mots "ciel" et "rouge" **_

_**Warning : Je garde l'intrigue de la série ainsi que le dénouement, je change simplement quelques éléments pour mon OS, merci de ne pas crier au scandale, je vous ai prévenu !**_

* * *

Philippe regarda le ciel, il était couvert ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. L'air sentait déjà l'humidité, le brun savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à pleuvoir. Il avança à pas légers jusqu'à la petite maisonnette isolée où était détenu l'homme au masque de fer. Depuis un moment maintenant, il faisait des recherches sur l'identité de ce prisonnier. Son enquête avait été semée d'embûches, mais finalement il allait enfin percer ce mystère ! La découverte de la vérité était devenue un besoin viscéral pour le Duc d'Orléans, il en avait perdu le sommeil et l'appétit ! Fabien Marchal l'avait beaucoup aidé sur cette enquête et Philippe lui en était reconnaissant, car le chef de la sécurité du roi lui avait évité bien des ennuis. Après avoir vérifié que les gardes n'étaient pas là, Philippe entra dans la maison. L'homme était assis dos à la porte, se tenant bien droit. Philippe notait à sa posture que cet homme, car il était plus qu'évident que c'était un homme, devait être un ancien noble. Il portait une veste rouge tirant sur le bordeaux, aux motifs floraux en fil d'or. Philippe s'approcha et tendit une main tremblante. L'instant d'après le prisonnier n'avait plus cet horrible masque de fer. L'inconnu avait une cinquantaine d'années, un visage fatigué et creusé mais il était assez bien rasé. Philippe fronça les sourcils :

-Qui êtes-vous Monsieur ?

-Je suis celui qu'on appelle le Duc de Sulat, l'homme qui n'a pas de nom.

-Dites moi votre vrai nom !

-Le nom d'un homme importe peu, ce qui importe c'est qui il est réellement.

-Assez d'énigmes, qui êtes-vous ?!

-Je suis votre père.

Philippe recula comme si l'homme venait de le frapper. Il s'était attendu à toute sorte de réponse, mais pas à celle-là ! Le brun se passa une main sur le visage, il avait le souffle court et ses yeux le brûlaient plus que jamais. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois dans l'espoir de se calmer et releva la tête :

-Mon père ? C'est impossible, mon père était Louis XIII, roi de France !

-Malheureusement le roi ne pouvait avoir d'enfants, j'étais un bon ami de Sa Majesté et de la Reine. Ils m'ont demandé de leur rendre ce service, si l'on puit dire ainsi. Le Roi était torturé à l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir produire d'héritier, plus de vingt ans d'union avec la Reine sans jamais engendrer d'enfant, il a également essayé avec une autre femme, pour voir si le problème ne venait pas de votre mère. Avec cette autre femme encore, pas de résultat, le Roi ne pouvait avoir d'enfant. Votre mère était décidée à fournir un héritier à la couronne, alors avec le Roi, ils m'ont choisi et ont fait en sorte que je partage le lit de la Reine.

-Pourquoi avez-vous été emprisonné ?

-Je ne l'étais pas au début. Lorsque votre mère a eu un premier fils, ils ont décidé d'avoir un autre fils, au cas ou malheureusement le premier viendrait à mourir. J'ai donc à nouveau partagé le lit de votre mère. Sauf qu'une fois que le Roi s'est retrouvé avec deux fils en parfaite santé, il a changé d'avis. Il m'a fait emprisonné et tout le monde a oublié mon existence.

-En guise de remerciement il vous a affublé de cette chose atroce !

-Je ne le portais pas en permanence, uniquement lorsque j'étais susceptible d'être reconnu.

-Cela n'excuse rien ! Vous avez été emprisonné pendant plus de trente ans !

-Je le sais, mais aujourd'hui mon vœu le plus cher est quasiment exaucé puisque j'ai la chance d'avoir revu l'un de mes deux fils !

-Je doute que le grand Louis XIV prenne bien une nouvelle si importante.

-Vraiment mon frère tu crois ça ?

Philippe sursauta et se retourna vivement. Louis se tenait debout dans le cadre de la porte d'entrée de la maisonnette :

-Je t'ai suivi lorsque je t'ai vu partir du palais tout à l'heure. Je me doutais que tu allais revenir, je savais que cette histoire te rongeait.

-Tu as donc tout entendu ?

-Quasiment, je suis arrivé au moment où cet homme a révélé être notre père. Bien sûr aucun de vous ne m'a vu puisqu'aucun de vous n'a jugé bon de regarder autour de lui. Alors comme ça notre père était stérile ?

-Le Roi n'était pas notre père.

-Il nous a élevé comme tel. Ce prisonnier nous est parfaitement inconnu, peut-être ment-il pour nous prendre en pitié et obtenir une grâce ! Je pense que si il a été emprisonné tout ce temps, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison à cela.

-Et la raison est que Louis XIII aurait préféré souffrir milles morts plutôt que d'avouer au monde entier qu'il était incapable d'engendrer la moindre descendance ! Certes son sang ne coule pas dans nos veines, mais tu as bien retenu son éducation. Comme lui, tu es un roi méfiant et paranoïaque mon pauvre frère.

-Paranoïaque ? As-tu déjà oublié la Fronde ? As-tu oublié ces hommes qui ont tenté de tuer notre père et de nous tuer nous ? Être roi signifie risquer la mort à chaque pas que l'on fait, à chaque repas ou boisson que l'on prend, à chaque décision que l'on fait ! Il me semble que c'est normal de se poser des questions sur la véracité des dires de cet homme !

Les deux frères semblaient être des démons, chacun mû par une colère justifiée. Louis lança sèchement :

-Il faut dénouer cette affaire, Bontemps saura sûrement la vérité, son père était le chirurgien royal et le confident de notre père, il lui aura sûrement transmis un tel secret si il s'avère que cet homme au masque de fer dit bel et bien la vérité.

Philippe hocha la tête et ils remontèrent à cheval, emmenant leur « père » avec eux. Louis avait insisté sur le fait que le prisonnier garde ses fers, il fallait rester prudent.

* * *

Bontemps confirma la version du prisonnier avec un air accablé :

-En effet, mon père m'a fait part de ce secret, il portait ce fardeau pour protéger le roi. Je l'ai gardé moi aussi pour continuer de protéger la famille royale. Le choix de la suite vous revient Votre Majesté, mais cet homme dit la vérité.

Philippe hocha la tête d'un air résigné, il se doutait déjà de la décision de son frère. Cet homme était la preuve vivante que Louis n'était pas réellement le fils de Louis XIII et que par conséquent il n'était pas le successeur direct au trône. La légitimité au pouvoir du jeune roi était menacé, sa vie toute entière pouvait s'envoler en fumée si quelqu'un apprenait la vérité. Louis regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent mais concentré à la fois. Il lança finalement d'une voix tranchante comme un couperet :

-Il doit rester enfermé, il n'y a pas d'autre choix.

-Vraiment ? Mais c'est notre père, ce n'est pas un vulgaire brigand ou un animal ! Tu ne peux le condamner à nouveau à la prison.

Louis se retourna pour faire face à son frère. Il avait son attitude royale, celle qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction, celle qui donnait l'impression qu'il était inaccessible :

-Oserais-tu défier ton roi, mon cher frère ? Soit il retourne en prison, soit c'est la mort, que préfères-tu ?

Philippe serra les dents, une fois de plus il ne pouvait tenir tête à son frère sous peine d'un destin funeste. Bontemps ne disait rien, et leur père biologique n'avait même pas tenté de parler depuis qu'il avait vu Louis. Il prit enfin la parole :

-C'est une digne décision royale. Je me moque d'être à nouveau enfermé, je l'ai été quasiment toute ma vie ! Et même si vous décidez de me tuer, au moins je serai heureux car j'aurai enfin revu mes fils. Je sais que ces paroles ne vous feront rien, mais je suis fier de voir que vous êtes de beaux hommes en bonne santé et, Votre Majesté, je suis fier de voir que vous régnez si bien, que vous êtes le digne héritier de votre père. Vous êtes un roi né, je pense que Dieu vous a donné ce don pour compenser le fait que le sang de Louis XIII ne coule pas réellement dans vos veines. On ne devient pas roi, on doit l'être par nature.

Louis resta figé, il ne savait comment réagir face à cette tirade inattendue. Pour la première fois il entendait la voix de son père biologique, enfin il l'entendait alors qu'il s'adressait à lui directement. Dans la maisonnette il avait déjà entendu cette voix, mais à ce moment-là il ne savait pas qui était cet homme, et ce prisonnier ne s'adressait pas à lui puisqu'il n'avait même pas reconnu sa présence. Le monarque trouvait étrangement que le fait que les paroles lui soient directement adressées changeait quelque-chose, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi exactement. Bien qu'il fut son père, cet homme avait su faire preuve du respect qu'il devait à son roi, il n'avait pas tenté de se montrer familier sous prétexte qu'il les avait engendrés. Louis devait avouer qu'il aimait cela, cet homme avait effectivement dû être un intime du Roi et de la Reine pour avoir l'honneur de faire une action si importante. De plus malgré sa situation, le Duc de Sulat avait toujours une prestance, il était sans le moindre doute issu d'une bonne famille. Louis soupira :

-Je vous remercie pour vos paroles Monsieur. Bien que je ne connaisse votre réelle identité puisque vous ne l'avez pas dévoilée, sachez que je ne peux prendre le risque que notre secret ne soit éventé. Cela ne retire en rien le respect que j'éprouve pour vous, sachant la vérité j'imagine le fardeau que vous avez dû vivre durant toutes ces années. De plus j'imagine que vos conditions d'emprisonnement n'ont pas toujours dues être faciles, et porter cet affreux masque devait être une torture.

-Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude Votre Majesté, j'accepterai votre décision sans protester, peu importe celle que vous prendrez.

-Bien, en attendant que je prenne ma décision finale, vous serez gardé dans une pièce où personne mis à part Bontemps, Philippe et moi, n'aura accès.

Bontemps hocha la tête et emmena le prisonnier avec lui. Les deux frères parlèrent longtemps, Philippe ne voulait pas condamner leur père à un tel sort, il voulait l'envoyer aux colonies. Cependant Louis ne pouvait se résoudre à cette option car il savait que si le Vatican retrouvait le prisonnier là-bas alors Louis XIV tomberait car la vérité serait divulguée. Finalement Louis décida la méthode radicale et définitive : leur père devait mourir pour le bien de tous. Ils firent donc cela dans l'intimité, le père et ses deux fils. L'homme au masque de fer but son verre empoisonné sans rechigner, il savait lui aussi que c'était la meilleure solution. Dans son dernier souffle il sourit à ses fils et murmura :

-Merci, vous me libérez enfin de ma prison.

En effet, toute sa vie il avait été prisonnier de ce secret, il avait été prisonnier de la volonté du roi qui avait si brutalement changé d'avis. Prisonnier des souvenirs qu'il avait, des quelques souvenirs qu'il avait de ses fils lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Prisonnier de cette rancœur de n'avoir pu les voir grandir. Alors oui, l'homme au masque de fer mourrait heureux, ses fils étaient adultes, ils étaient beaux, et il était enfin libéré de toutes ces couches qui l'emprisonnaient depuis si longtemps.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
